¿Que es el amor?
by Pirata Ale
Summary: una isla, un pueblo fantasma, un gran tesoro, sentimientos totalmetes revueltos y yaoi capitulo 6 seee y lemon
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic k se me ocurrió hace unas horas, bueno espero k les guste y dejen reviews se acepta de todo

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las olas mecían lenta y delicadamente al going merry que se encontraba anclado en la costa de una hermosa isla veraniega y que en ese momento se encontraba en un apacible silencio gracias a que sus tripulantes o la mayoría de ellos habían salido a conocer la bulliciosa ciudad, el joven cocinero se había ofrecido a hacer guardia para estar solo unas horas y meditar los sentimientos que en ese momento se alojaban en su ser.

Como el susurro que ocasiona el viento se podía percibir el llanto de este que yacía acurrucado en su hamaca, los rubios cabellos le caían en la cara evitando que se vieran las cristalinas lágrimas que rodeaban sus ojos

-por que? Por que?-se preguntaba así mismo con la voz quebrada mientras se jalaba los rubios cabellos tratando de contener las lagrimas-¿por que estoy solo?-

Los últimos días se había estado sintiendo miserable gracias a una lluvia de sensaciones

que se alojaban en él.

-incluso el estupido marimo tiene a alguien que lo quiera, pero yo… yo…-dijo dejando salir las lagrimas las lagrimas

-¿por que lloras? – se dijo el cocinero con un tono mas sereno-¿acaso estas asustado… de quedarte solo?, no seas tonto, en este momento estas solo porque nadie es digno de estar a tu lado-una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- si, eso es nadie es digno de estar conmigo soy demasiado perfecto para que cualquier persona este a mi lado... –poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron y se quedo dormido con la idea de ser lo demasiado perfecto como para que alguien se le acercara…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Capitulo corto, espero continuarlo (acabo de notar que todos mis capítulos son muy cortos0) bueno espero que a alguien le guste gracias por molestarse en leer


	2. Chapter 2

E aki el 2º capitulo con ayuda de MARYAM-CHWAN (por cierto gracias por el review) y unas amigas e decidido k sea un fic yaoi, demo seria el primero k publique de este genero así k si alguien tiene una idea para mejorarlo me gustaría k me lo comentara, bueno, gracias x leer

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una alegre tonada se dejaba oír por las hermosas calles de la ciudad iluminadas por la tenue luz del los faros, las calles concurridas por parejas y familias que paseaban alegres, cerca del puerto en un pequeño bar se alojaban distintos piratas algunos conversando sobre su viaje en el grand line otros simplemente causando alboroto para no dejar atrás su posición como grandes guerreros del mar, al fondo de este bar se encontraban zoro y robin conversando

-creo que esta isla es un buen lugar para decírselo no lo crees espadachín-san-dijo robin con una gran sonrisa

-creo que debería esperar mas tiempo –dijo el peliverde jugando con su vaso sin alzar la mira hacia su acompañante – e notado que se ha vuelto un poco mas distante, creo que algo no anda bien con el

-si, tienes razón ya no tiene la misma vivacidad de antes pero…

-aum, tengo sueño, me voy a dormir nos vemos mañana-dijo el peliverde evadiendo a la morena que no pudo evitar su partida, se quedo unos minutos viendo hacia la puerta, se levanto y fue al hotel en el que se hospedaron en la mañana

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El joven cocinero salio a cubierta para respirar un poco de aire fresco, ya eran cerca de las 7 y sabia que sus compañeros no tardarían mucho en llegar así que tenia que poner buena cara para evitar cualquier comentario que lo molestara, dio un gran suspiro y observo el vaivén de las olas

-¿demasiado perfecto?-se dijo en susurro, una brisa sacudió sus cabellos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sus ojos parecían no poder más, estaban rojos y muy hinchados, gracias a haber pasado la noche llorando-mas bien soy un defecto jeje- metió su mano al bolsillo del saco y saco sus lentes, se los puso, y trato que sus ojos se cubrieran con el flequillo

-sanjiii meshiii!!! Rápido que tengo mucha hambre-grito luffy mientras subía a la cubierta –rápido rápido!!

Sanji entro a la cocina sin si quiera verle la cara y se puso a cocinar, a la media hora ya había llegado el resto de la tripulación

-creo que es una isla muy hermosa, no me párese mala idea permanecer unos días mas aquí –dijo nami a robin mientras observaba las olas desde cubierta

-uuuuu por que se tarda tanto tengo mucha hambre-dijo luffy colgado de la barandilla-oi zoro ve a ver si ya esta lista comida –dijo el moreno sin muchos ánimos

-porque tango que ir yo- dijo el peliverde haciendo una mueca de desaprobación

-porque te lo ordeno

-tsk, ya que-soltó un suspiro y se dirigió hacia la cocina-oi ero-cook el capitán quiere saber si ya esta lista…

No pudo terminar la frase gracias a que una gran bocanada de humo que salio de la cocina al abrir la puerta

-cof,cof-sanji salio de la cocina cubierto de hollín y tosiendo por el humo

-¿Qué te pasa estupido cocinero?

-solo… se me quemo la comida-dijo con la voz casi en susurro y algo quebrada mientras cubría sus manos con el delantal

-te quemaste ¿verdad?-sentencio zoro tratando de tomarle las manos para revisarlas, sanji esquivo el agarre y se dio media vuelta

-no es algo que te incumba estupido marimo, ya chopper las revisara mas tarde –dijo con un tono frió-oi luffy se me ha quemado la comida, hay emparedados en la nevera si tanta hambre tienes-grito el cocinero mientras bajaba del barco

-comida-la respuesta de luffy no se hizo esperar y corrió a buscar la comida junto con usopp y chopper

-oi ¿adonde vas?-le pregunto el peliverde al ver que se alejaba

-a ti que te importa

-que demonios le pasa-susurro el peliverde bajando tras el…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno aki acaba el 2º capitulo espero k les guste creo k este es un poco mas largo

Ji-san: si solo un poco

Ale: aunk no me a convencido mucho k digamos

Tama-chan: a ti nada de lo k escribes te convence

Ale: es verdad óò, bueno Espero k no le pierda el hilo jeje, bueno dejen review onegai se acepta de todo 3 (toing, dijo muchas veces bueno jiji)


	3. el pueblo fantasma

Capitulo 3 gracias a -wirwin- shichiko y maryam-chwan por dejar review y atodos k lo leen espero k este capitulo sea de su agrado

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanji estaba sentado en la banca de un parque, paresia estar abandonado a jusgar por el estado en que se encontraba, había estado caminando por ya cerca de 3 horas, las manos ya le habían comenzado a arder tenia la mirada fijas en ellas,tenia ampollas debido a las quemaduras

-hace mucho tiempo que no me quemaba, que me esta pasando-se dijo en voz alta

-puede que no sea grave, pero debería examinarlas un medico-se oyó una voz a su lado que lo izo sobre saltarse, había estado muy distraído como para darse cuenta de que a su lado había una persona-lo siento no era mi intención asustarle-dijo el hombre que estaba a su lado, era un hombre maduro de unos 30 años vestía un elegante traje con un sombrero de copa que cubrían sus negros cabellos-creo que se a alejado demasiado de la ciudad –dijo el hombre mientras le toma las manos al rubio –pero que descortesía la mía mi nombre es Allen ¿y el suyo jovencito? – sanji se perdió en las dos orbes negras de su acompañante y al sentir el contacto con sus manos sintió una agradable sensación, una sensación que lo llenaba de paz y a la vez le erizaba la piel

-sanji -dijo algo sonrojado y con la cabeza baja

-muy bien sanji-san que te párese si vamos al pueblo a que te examinen y a que comas algo, no tienes buena pinta, ya por la mañana te llevare a la ciudad –le dijo el hombre con una amable sonrisa Sanji solo asintió –muy bien sígueme es por aquí-dijo señalando un camino que atravesaba el parque

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-demonios lo perdí-dijo el peliverde mientras se rascaba la cabeza y observaba un estrecho callejón sin salida, fastidiado soltó un largo suspiro y se tiro al suelo

-¿lo has perdido? espadachín-san –se escucho la enigmática voz de robin

-¿Cómo me has encontrado, acaso me estas siguiendo?-pregunto el peliverde mientras veía como la morena se sentaba a su lado

-no, espadachín-san, lo vi desde cubierta a si que quise preguntar como le había ido, dijo la morena señalando el barco que estaba escasos metros de donde se encontraban, una gotita de sudor recorrió la frente de zoro para después tomar una expresión seria

-salio tan apurado detrás de cocinero-san que ni si quiera dijo que se iba

-estas preocupado ¿no es así?-

-si, supongo que es obvio, no es así como se comporta, últimamente me evade, le pasan accidentes mientras cocina o simplemente no les presta atención

-esta deprimido-dijo la morena con simpleza observando hacia el mar-el problema es ¿porque?

-tal vez…-se dijo

-¿uh? ¿Tal vez que?-pregunto la morena algo intrigada por el cuestionamiento

-nada nada solo una deducción tonta-respondió con fastidió el espadachín

La morena dejo salir un suspiro y observo al espadachín mientras en su mente buscaba alguna respuesta a su hipótesis

-deberíamos ir a buscar donde comer párese que sanji no piensa volver esta noche

-si, vayamos por los demás

Ya en un restaurante había el cotidiano ajetreo entre luffy usopp y chopper mientras que con los tres tripulantes el ambiente estaba algo pesado, así que la arqueóloga decidió abrir un tema de conversación

-¿saben?, ayer en el pueblo una anciana me contó una vieja leyenda - nami y zoro dejaron de comer para mirar a la morena-es sobre un viejo pueblo fantasma al otro lado de la isla cuenta que…

-pueblo fantasma!!!-grito luffy al activarse su detector de aventuras

-oi lu-luffy acaso piensas que iremos a buscar un pueblo fantasma-dijeron en coro el mentiroso y el renito asustados por la idea- yo tengo la enfermedad de no-puedo-buscar-pueblos-fantasmas-continuo el mentiroso

-ya lo e decidido iremos en busca d… paazzz la navegante le dio un fuerte capón que lo dejo medio muerto

-idiota deja que primero termine de hablar!!!!-dijo la navegante algo eufórica con una venita marcada en la frente y con los ojos entrecerrados- no sabemos si hay una especie de tesoro y tú ya estas apuntadote

-de hecho navegante-san la leyenda dice que si lo hay pero que para llegar hasta él hay que hacer muchos sacrificios –la navegante se desconecto completamente del mundo cuando se afirmo la existencia de un tesoro-muy bien!!! Ya esta decidido buscaremos ese dichoso pueblo-dijo con los ojos en forma de bellis imaginándose rodeada de tesoros, luffy revivió automáticamente

-aventuraaaa!! Ya era hora de que algo interesante pasara esta isla ya me estaba aburriendo

Una fina sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la morena-bien como les decia la leyenda cuenta que hace ya varios siglos en ese pequeño pueblo vivió un hombre adinerado el cual estaba completamente solo, la gente le temía ya que se decía que todo aquel que interactuaba con el moría de soledad y tristeza olvidándose de todo las personas y sucesos que le dieron felicidad a su vida, esto se dio a conocer cuando su prometida a escasos días de su boda se suicido dejando un nota explicando sus motivos los cuales eran la soledad que sentía al estar a su lado, poco a poco las personas fueron falleciendo victimas de depresiones o quitándose la vida por supuesta soledad, los sobrevivientes asustados decidieron abandonar el pueblo, el que antes había sido un hermoso lugar se convirtió en pueblo fantasma-robin iso una pausa observando la expresión de sus compañeros- se dice que toda la fortuna de este hombre esta en su mansión, a habido cerca de 26 personas que han salido en su búsqueda pero solo a habido 2 que han regresado estas no recordaban los hachos que habían pasado en el pueblo ni siquiera sus nombres pasado el tiempo los dos se suicidaron, pero ambos hombres dejaron una nota…-dijo meditando –"yo esperare hasta que llegue la persona indicada" estaba firmada con el nombre de Welling A. el hombre a que todos temían

-lu-luffy después de essto piensas irr-dijo el mentiroso tiritando por el miedo-yo soy muy joven para morir o ser poseído por un fantasma loco

-hay un enorme tesoro esperándome ejem digo esperándonos y no lo voy a dejar asi nada mas, asi que iremos al pueblo fantasma si te quieres quedar te quedas ¿ok?

-pero..

-nada de peros, muy bien chicos mañana saldremos a buscar el pueblo usopp te quedaras los demás van entendido

-¿y si no llega mañana cocinero-san?-pregunto robin

-pues que se quede haciéndole compañía a usopp

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El camino había sido agradable Allen y sanji conversaban a pesar de haberse conocido hace unos minutos ya parecía que eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo

No habían caminado más de media hora cuando a lo lejos se hacían notar calles empedradas y casas de pulcro blanco con tejados rojos y como fondo el brillante azul del mar

-es hermoso-dijo el cocinero contemplando los pequeños jardines repletos de flores multicolores

-bienvenido a Gardenia –dijo Allen a siendo un ademán-

CONTINUARA………………….

Ale: creo que los voy haciendo mas largos

Tama-chan: siiii wiiiii

Ji-san: bueno cunando menos vas mejorando

Ale: si ujujuju

Gracias por leer nos leemos en el próximo capitulo


	4. buscandote

¡¡YA VOLVIMOS

¡¡YA VOLVIMOS!! Gracias por leer mi fic y muchas más gracias a los k dejan review

Ale, tama-chan y ji-san: ¡¡ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!

Y también lamento actualizar tan tarde pero e tenido algunos problemillas con el ordenador y en la escuela (consume todo mi tiempo liebre TT)

¡¡ GOMENASAI!!

Bien aki les dejo el 4 capitulo esperamos ke sea de su agrado

OoOoOoOoOoO

En las calles soplaba una ligera brisa, estas estaban algo desiertas en algunos tramos se veían mujeres barriendo la acera o intercambiando"información" (en otras palabras chismeando jeje) pero de ahí en mas solo tranquilidad

-es un pueblo muy tranquilo-dijo sanji mientras sacaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo

-es un pueblo muy pequeño solo hay 157 habitantes- dijo allen ofreciéndole fuego al cocinero-los niños a esta hora están en la escuela, por eso esta muy tranquilo- sanji acepto el fuego –bien estamos apunto de llegar- dijo el pelinegro tapándose del sol con la mano y señalando un viejo edifico

Al entrar se observaba una sala totalmente blanca, con una gran pintura algo tétrica adornando el centro de la extensa habitación, con sillones color marrón y una recepción con una anciana al otro lado

-buenos días Allen-kun- dijo la anciana con una gran sonrisa-¿acaso estas enfermo? ó ¿es tu acompañante el que esta enfermo? no se ve muy bien tiene los ojos algo hinchados- dijo desviando la mirada hacia Sanji –mi nombre es Natsumi Hanari ¿Cómo te llamas jovencito?

-mucho gusto Hanari-san – dijo besándole la mano - mi nombre es Sanji

-ah! pero que muchacho mas encantador-decía la anciana algo emocionada por el gesto- él debería enseñarte un poco de modales Allen-kun –exclamó la anciana mirando con desagrado al pelinegro-oh! Ahora veo por que estas aquí-dijo mientras examinaba las manos de sanji – sígueme – la anciana se bajo de su silla y se llevo al cocinero a una habitación para hacer la curación

-158- dijo Allen para si mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones y su mirada se perdía por donde antes se habían marchado Sanji y natsumi

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Grandes dudas atravesaban la mente del peliverde ¿donde estará? ¿Con quien estará? ¿Que estará haciendo? ¿Por que demonios me evade? ¿Desde cuando siento esto? ¿Acaso estoy preocupado por el? De hecho eran muchas dudas que aun no tenían unas respuestas definidas, una mueca de enfado se dibujo en su rostro y a los pocos minutos sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca

-¿pero que demonios te pasa? maldita arpía usurera- decía mientras se sobaba la nuca

-MIRA ZORO DEJA DE FANTASEAR Y HAS CASO A LO QUE DIGO!!, ya van tres veces que casi te separas del grupo o tomas el camino de regreso hacia el restaurante, si que eres un idiota, oh! Kami-sama dame fuerzas-decía dramáticamente mientras avanzaba de regreso al grupo

-muy preocupado-no era una pregunta sino una afirmación –talvez deberíamos ir buscarlo antes de que anochezca

-me acompañaras?

-si, navegante-san-dijo robin acercándose a la pelirroja- espadachín-san y yo iremos a recolectar algo de información del pueblo

-oh eso es buena idea creo que yo también tratare de recaudar algo de información, no lleguen muy tarde, partiremos a primera hora del día- así se separaron

-bien ¿por donde empezamos?-dijo la arqueóloga con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba al espadachín del brazo

Caminaron durante una par de horas preguntando acerca del pueblo fantasma que parecía ser una de las historias más populares de la isla, sin rastro del rubio pero con algo de información, se detuvieron a descansar en un parque abandonado (a que no saben cual es ujujuju) los rayos del sol se comenzaban a colorear de un tono entre anaranjado y violeta

-si esto sigue así no lo vamos a encontrar para mañana-reprocho zoro con notorio fastidio en sus palabras, las preguntas que ase unos momento habían surcado su mente volvían pero ahora con imágenes que creaba la imaginación de zoro lo que le hacia hervir de coraje

-al parecer el hombre se llamaba Welling Arthur, vivió en la isla hace unos 250 años, menos de lo que la mayoría de la gente dice, tenia esquizofrenia y cambios de personalidad , creo que un pequeño motivo para que se le temiera ¿no crees? –Al no tener respuesta del espadachín siguió hablando- según este libro lo que causo la muerte de las personas del pueblo fue una rara enfermedad que se formo por el aire húmedo de la isla pero no es algo fiable es otro gran misterio del grand line –hubo un largo silencio algo incomodo, el espadachín noto un pequeño brillo se paro y camino hacia la banca de enfrente se agacho y encontró el mechero de sanji

-párese que a estado aquí ¿no lo crees?-mostrándole a la arqueóloga el pequeño objeto metálico una ligera brisa los golpe y en esta zoro pudo detectar el aromo de sanji camino hacia un sendero que se habría paso por el parque- ¿vienes? –dijo girándose hacia robin la morena se paro y lo siguió

CONTINUARA(los mas pronto posible espero)…..

Ale: siento k aya quedado corto pero es lo que tengo por ahora

Tama: la señora inspiración nos abandono buuuuaaaa

Ji: esperamos actualizar lo antes posible


	5. capitulo 5

Siento la enormeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tardanza pero me pasaron cosas no muy agradables bueno cambiando de tema tratare de hacer los capitulos largos

últimamente no he tenido inspiración pero are mí mejor esfuerzo, gracias por leer y un gracias especial a los k dejan review (tama-chan llega con un letrero con la palabra gracias con un gran moño**:** especial) bueno ya hable mucho bueno a ki les dejo el capitulo 5 y siento la tardanza enserio ToT

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanji salio de la habitación junto a natsumi, la anciana lo regañaba por su falta de atención

-esta bien que seas un cocinero profesional o como se diga debes tener mucho cuidado según yo las manos son lo mas importantes para un cocinero si sigues haciendo eso te vas a quedar sin manos -la anciana en verdad hablaba demasiado sanji solo la veia y afirma con la cabeza

-Vamos vamos Natsumi baa-chan-decía Allen mientras se ponía de pie-no crees que sanji-kun es lo suficiente grande como para que lo regañes

- no me importa que tenga 110 años soy una doctora y yo regañare a mis pacientes si es necesario-mientras le sacaba la lengua al pelinegro

Una gota resbalo sobre la frente de sanji quien solo miraba la infantil discusión

-ya esta bien, bien sanji-kun que tal si vamos a comer algo debes tener hambre-sanji solo asintió-vaya parece que te comió la lengua el gato-dijo el pelinegro acercándose peligrosamente a la cara del rubio, este estaba nervioso de repente sintió el roce fugaz de los labios del mayor sobre los suyos e inmediatamente los colores se le subieron al rostro

-muy bien nos vamos hasta luego Natsumi baa-chan-dijo descaradamente llevándose al rubio en brazos

-la juventud de ahora ni quien los entienda-se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo al viejo edificio

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-no crees que hemos caminado ya mucho –dijo la arqueóloga viendo divertida al espadachín

-cállate se que esta cerca solo es cuestión de tiempo

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando por fin llegaron al pueblo ya estaba algo entrada la noche, los faroles encendidos iluminaban tenuemente las calles que estaban totalmente desiertas y le daban un aspecto realmente tétrico, el viento soplaba fuerte y helado causando un escalofrío en ambos piratas un quejido los saco de sus pensamientos

-oíste eso-dijo zoro tomando guardia robin asintió e imito la acción de zoro caminaron lentamente hacia donde habían escuchado aquel sonido para su sorpresa se encontraron a una anciana sentada en el suelo

-¿Se encuentra bien? –dijo robin mientras la ayudaba a pararse

-si, muchas gracias jovencita-dijo la anciana mientras se sacudía la ropa levanto la mirada y le dio una espeluznante sonrisa a los piratas, sus ojos totalmente blancos relucían macabramente -lo que buscan esta en el único bar de este apacible pueblo, pero…, solo les advierto que será una tarea difícil encontrarlo y deshacerse de las consecuencias -se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre una tenue neblina

-¿a que se refería esa vieja loca?- se pregunto zoro confundido

-lo que buscan esta en el único bar de este apacible pueblo, será una tarea difícil encontrarlo y deshacerse de las consecuencias ¿sabrá que buscamos información del pueblo fantasma?- se dijo en voz baja la arqueóloga- bien por que no vamos a ese dichoso bar espadachín-san- el peliverde se quedo todavía algo confundido pero la morena lo jalo del brazo para que le siguiera

Caminaron por el pueblo hasta llegar al centro donde parecía haber una feria, había gente con mascaras y curiosos disfraces, la música era estridente y había un gran alboroto para no ser mas de 100 personas las que se encontraban ahí, robin pregunto la dirección del bar y así se dirigieron al lugar, solo había una puerta de vieja madera acorralada entre dos edificios al entrar atravesaron un pasillo con cuadros de personas desolladas, bebiendo o jugando cartas –vaya lugar susurro el espadachín por fin llegaron al final del corredor ahí había una puerta muy elegantemente tallada, al parecer era muy antigua robin la miraba fascinada, al abrir esa puerta se encontraron con un amplio lugar con unas 30 personas dentro, el lugar estaba decorado de una forma muy elegante y tenia un pequeño escenario al frente decorado de igual forma incluso no parecía un bar, pero lo que rompía el encanto eran algunos ebrios que armaban un alboroto total pero esto era lo que le daba un toque especial a pesar de todo, caminaron hacia la barra y tomaron asiento en los bancos

-¿Qué le sirvo señorita?-dijo el cantinero dirigiéndose cortésmente a robin

-algo ligero-dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, el chico era de muy buen ver-claro con mucho gusto ¿y a ti amigo?

-una botella de lo mas fuerte que tengas

-enseguida -el cantinero preparo lo pedido y se los entrego-¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Es extraño encontrar forasteros después de todo ni los piratas se acuerdan de este lugar

-buscamos el pueblo fantasma-dijo zoro

-¿pueblo fantasma? Wuau no sabia que en esta isla hubiera un pueblo fantasma- dijo confundido el cantinero

-¿en serio?-robin ahora estaba confundida en los lugares en los que habían preguntado hasta los mas pequeños conocían la historia –est…

No pudo terminara su frase puesto que fue interrumpida por una alegre voz

-oye derek ¿nos dejarías cantar un rato?-dijo el que había interrumpido a robin, un chico de cabellos negros y alborotados

-Allen estas ebrio-dijo el cantinero mientras salía del mostrador- disculpen

-no estoy ebrio solo tome de mas ¿no es así sanji-kun?-

-jajajajaja-una carcajada se escucho tras él era nuestro querido rubio que traía una botella de vino en una mano- anda derek y jugaremos juntos mas tarde- dijo insinuantemente el rubio mientras se sacaba la corbata y la ponía alrededor del cuello del chico este se puso colorado

-hagan lo que quieran par de ebrios- dijo mientras regresaba a tomar su puesto-ah, lo que mas detesto de este trabajo es tratar con ebrios como ellos hacen un gran alboroto-dijo en un suspiro dirigiéndose a los forasteros

-parece que ya encontramos a cook-san-dijo robin mirando a zoro mientras le daba un trago a su bebida, al parecer el espadachín no se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido giro la cabeza y se encontró con el rubio en brazos del pelinegro los dos totalmente ebrios y cantando o intentando cantar algo, se paro y se dirigió hacia los dos borrachines

-¿Qué haces aquí? Llevamos buscándote todo el día-dijo fríamente aunque tenia ganas de estrangularlos

-¿y eshte quien esh?-pregunto allen

-espera, espera …sho lo conozco, ¿como te shamas? zopo… zoko algo así-dijo mientras se ponia un dedo en la frente

-y que importa!! ¿Quieres beber con nosotros?-dijo allen extendiéndole una botella ya casi bacía

-espero que aya un hotel cerca, así no podremos regresar -rio levemente la arqueóloga, zoro ya se estaba exasperando no soportaba estar en esa situación

-vamos, vamos zokito- dijo sanji tomando las manos de su nakama- holas robin ¿tu si quieres beber con mi amigito y mi? –señalando a Allen y luego a si mismo

-claro hay que hacer una fiesta jejeje-dijo la arqueloga viendo al peliverde que ya echaba humo por las orejas

-SI FIESTA!!!!-gritaron los dos ebrios, zoro y derek se golpearon la cara sabían que les esperaba algo desagradable si eso seguía así

Afuera el viento comenzaba a ser cada vez mas frió y la neblina se hacia mas espesa, la oscuridad poco a poco comenzaba llenar las calles que hace unos minutos estaban llenas de alegría y escandalo, ahora se encontraban desiertas, tétricas y silenciosas, en la oscuridad se alcanzó a oir un pequeño susurro –…_por fin a comenzado..._

Continuara…

Bueno es todo por el momento una disculpa por a ver tardado tanto espero traer el proximo capitulo pronto es todo gracias por leer se aceptan reviws tambien acepto ideas jejeje


	6. los sentimientos que desborda el alcohol

Holas ya llegamos a traerles este nuevo capi, el 6 oooo es el fic mas largo k e hecho jejeje a por cierto lemon jejeje es el primero k escribo así que no me maten ok? ToT

Asi no les gusta el lemon pasen al cuarto oOoOo okis es todo

one piece no es mió, por que si lo fuera abría yaoi por todos lados, es de oda-sensei

Bueno ya basta de esto aquí les dejo el capi

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la capital de la pequeña cuidad se encontraban algunos de los sombrero de paja esperando que aparecieran sus tres integrantes faltantes

-¿Dónde demonios están? ya va a ser la una y ni sus luces – la pelirroja comenzaba a desesperarse usopp y chopper estaban sentados mirándola con miedo y luffy estaba atado con una cuerda de manos y pies en una posición demasiado extraña

-Oi nami tengo hambre y esta cuerda pica –se quejaba el capitán tratando de rascarse acción que le era imposible

-y-yo creo que podríamos ir a un hotel o al barco para pasar la noche -opino el mentiroso esperando que nami no lo golpeara

-fuu, creo que tienes razón , buscamos un hotel y mañana vamos a buscar a robin y a los chicos, no quiero ir a buscar un pueblo fantasma solo con ustedes tres algo muy malo me puede pasar, chopper agarra a luffy y síganme-el reno obedeció y la siguieron a donde les había señalado

oOooOoOoOoOoOo

Entre risas y botellas de sake se encontraban los tres faltantes de la tripulación, junto con otros dos chicos, zoro era el único que parecía estar sobrio tenia una apariencia de fastidio, le molestaba y mucho que aquel pelinegro estuviera tan cerca de sanji, a robin ya se le habían coloreado las mejillas de un tono rosado y los otros dos ya estaban ebrios desde que habían llegado, derek se encontraba tras la barra charlando alegremente pero sin descuidar su trabajo a pesar de estar un poco tomado

-creo que será mejor irnos ya-dijo zoro ya hasta la…la coronilla por el comportamiento de sus nakamas, se puso de pie tomando del brazo a robin y a sanji al cual lo jalo con mas fuerza y de forma posesiva

-joo, zokito que amargado eres- le dijo el pelinegro mientras jalaba el brazo de sanji atrayéndolo así él ganándose una mirada fulminante de él espadachín

-que ya nos vamos –dijo zoro jalando de nuevo a sanji con una vena marcada en la frente acto seguido allen imito la acción del peliverde, y así comenzó una entupida pelea, parecían niños pequeños peleándose por un juguete, el pobre de sanji era sacudido sin cuidado por ambos chicos

-oigan, chicos…podrían parar, creo… que… voy a vomitar -decía ya mareado agachando la cabeza

Zoro se percato de esto y forzó a allen a deshacer el agarre, puso el brazo de sanji alrededor de su cuello y salio sin decir nada, ya afuera, el cocinero no aguanto mas y paso lo que tenia que pasar -oi ¿sanji estas bien?-le pregunto el espadachín con tanta preocupación que ni el mismo se reconoció

-obvio no, zoko baka-dijo el cocinero divertido tratando de caminar sin algún buen resultado zoro volvió a colocar el brazo de su nakama alrededor de su cuello para ayudarle al caminar –sabes eres raro-dejo escapar una risita mirando al espadachín directo a los ojos con cara de perrito a medio morir joder no me mires así

-oi zoro!! Ya se donde podemos pasar la noche hoy-grito robin aun dentro del bar

-Si ya voy-entraron nuevamente al bar, para su sorpresa estaba vació según zoro hace unos minutos había por lo menos 15 personas sin contarlos a ellos

-hola zoro- saludo alegre la arqueóloga-derek nos ofreció posada en su casa

-aunque solo hay libre dos habitaciones robin se quedara en una y ustedes chicos en otra espero no les moleste

-yo tengo un pececito, pececito-cantaban allen y sanji tomados de las manos dando vueltas torpemente

-creo que por ellos no habrá problemas-dijo zoro con una enorme gota en la nuca viendo el bailecito de los chicos

-Bien entonces síganme-dijo derek mientras abría una puerta a su espalda donde se podia ver un largo pasillo iluminado por tenues lámparas y los condujo por ahí zoro ayudaba a caminar a sanji y derek a allen los cuales parecían que se quedarían dormidos en cualquier momento –oi zoro-sintiendo el susurro de sanji en su oreja

-¿que?-dijo el espadachín toscamente tratando de disimular el escalofrió que surgió al sentir el aliento del rubio en su cuello

-me estas agarrando el trasero-dijo algo sonrojado y con un puchero el cocinero, zoro agacho la mirada y efectivamente su mano estaba asiendo travesuras sin darse cuenta, se quedo mirando su acción estático durante algunos segundos para ponerse totalmente rojo y deshizo el agarre tomando la cintura de su compañero –jajajajajaja zokito se puso rojo como camarón-se burlo sanji quitándole importancia a lo que había pasado hace unos segundos

-bien robin aquí dormirás- la arqueóloga se despidió de los chicos y entro a tomar un merecido descanso, había sido un día agotador

Siguieron caminando hasta toparse con unas escaleras, las subieron, a cada paso que daban estas crujían con gran intensidad al llegar al segundo piso se toparon con varios pasillos con candelabros iluminando y algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes se dirigieron a la primera puerta y entraron esta casa es demasiado grande para ser un pequeño pueblo y no tener habitaciones disponibles esto no me agrada aquí dormirán tu y sanji hay dos camas, espero que duerman bien, hasta mañana -se despidió derek mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si

oOoOoOoOoOo

-bien a descansar!!-zoro se acerco a una de las camas para recostar a su ebrio nakama, pero sanji se agarro fuertemente de la camisa del peliverde ocasionando que el también cayera y quedara recostado sobre él, sus mejillas se colorearon al sentir el tibio aliento del rubio sobre sus labios, y su mirada confundida sobre sus ojos en ese momento le pareció que era la criatura mas bella sobre la faz de la tierra y que no podría contener lo que ya varios meses había reprimido.

Fue eliminado la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y comenzó besarlo lenta y dulcemente, sanji solo se dejaba llevar, poco a poco el beso se volvió mas demandante y el espadachín acariciaba sobre la ropa el cuerpo de su compañero el cual seguía inmóvil, al sentir como la lengua de zoro comenzaba a recorrer su cavidad reacciono, pero por alguna razón le agradaba, enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del espadachín y comenzaba a corresponder el beso que se había convertido en una guerra para ver quien era el mejor, la falta de aire ya hacía estragos así que tuvieron que separarse, zoro observo un momento el sonrojado rostro de sanji y bajo ahora para degustar su cuello ocasionando que el cocinero soltara ligeros gemidos lo cual prendían un poco mas al espadachín, sus manos se deslizaban ya debajo de la camisa del rubio este solo acariciaba pausadamente la espalda del espadachín dejándose llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que este le provocaba, zoro se incorporo de nuevo y en un ágil movimiento se deshizo de su camisa, el cocinero también se incorporo, lenta y seductoramente fue desabrochando uno por uno los botones de su camisa mirando divertido la reacción de su nakama al haber terminado la deslizo lentamente para que sus hombros quedaran descubiertos zoro se lanzo hacia el y comenzó a besar su pecho mientras que con una de sus manos jugaba con uno de los rosados botones y con la otra bajaba lentamente hacia su entrepierna, al sentir el pequeño rose el cocinero dejo escapar un ronco gemido, zoro estaba que explotaba en cualquier momento, así que decidió apresurar las cosas, se deshizo de la ropa que llevaban quedando desnudos y fue recorriendo con pequeños besos el pálido pecho de sanji hasta llegar al miembro del chico que ya demandaba un poco de atención, al sentir el aliento de su nakama sobre el arqueo un poco la espalda sabiendo lo que sucedería dentro de poco, fue besando lenta y pausadamente toda la extensión torturando a sanji quien se encorvaba con cada rose , zoro degusto todo el miembro rápido y de una sola vez, asiendo que su compañero soltara prácticamente un grito por el placer que en ese momento le izo sentir sin darse cuenta ya estaba sentado y con sus manos sobre la cabeza del peliverde, no podía reprimir los gemidos, fue moviendo sus manos para marcarle un ritmo mas acelerado al espadachín pero él no planeaba las cosas asi , de nuevo tomaban una nueva postura pero antes recibio un gruñido enfadado del cocinero ,zoro rió divertido por la reacción coloco las piernas de su nakama sobre sus hombros posicionándose entre ellas y le extendió una de sus manos, sanji no entendía a que se debía esto, zoro respiro pesadamente e introdujo sus dedos en la boca del rubio este entendió a que se refería y comenzó a juguetear con ellos, cuando el espadachín creyó que ya estaban bien lubricados lo saco delicadamente de la boca del que pronto se convertiría en algo mas que un nakama, condujo su mano hacia la estrecha entrada del rubio y se inclino sobre el para poder besarlo con mucho cuidado introdujo el primer dedo sacando un quejido y una que otra lagrima rebelde del cocinero pronto le siguieron un segundo y tercero, comenzó a moverlos para asegurarse de que estuviera bien dilatado no quería lastimarlo y trataba de ser lo mas delicado que le era posible, sanji parecía haberse olvidado del dolor y comenzaba a gemir sobre la boca de zoro, ya sabia que era sufriente saco sus dedos y se posesionó mejor entre sus piernas poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro por la estrecha entrada, sanji se aferro a su espalda lo mas fuerte que pudo era diferente que ase un momento esto dolía mas; las lagrimas comenzaron a rodear sus ojos , zoro esperó un poco para que sanji dejara de sentirse incomodo y con pequeños besos fue limpiando las lagrimas, pasaron unos segundos y sanji comenzó a mover sus caderas inconscientemente dándole a zoro la autorización de comenzar a envestirlo, al principio fue lento torturando un poco a su compañero viendo divertido la expresión de desesperado que marcaba su rostro ya sintiéndose el en un punto mas alto de excitación comenzó a envestirlo mas rápido mordía su cuello con desperecían mientras con una de sus manos dibujaba su delicada silueta, con la mano libre decidió terminar con el trabajo que hace unos minutos había dejado inconcluso masturbándole al paso de sus envestidas pronto llegaría al clímax y no quería que eso sucediera, asi que aprovecho el poco tiempo que le quedaba y comenzó con unas embestidas mas frenéticas dando en un punto en el que sanji arqueo por completo la espalda dejando salir un grito habia llegado al orgasmo zoro dio unas cuantas embestidas mas y termino regándose al sentir como su compañero se volvía mas estrecho se dejo caer sobre su pecho mientras recuperaba la respiración cuando esta se normalizo, salio de el y se recostó a su lado mientras lo abrasaba, sanji undio su rostro en el pecho de zoro y comenzó a llorar, este muy preocupado lo separo un poco para ver su rostro

-¿te e lastimado o.. acaso..?-no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que sanji lo callo con un dulce beso

-no… nada de eso es que me as echo muy feliz –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- no recuerdo cuando empezó, pero cuando estás cerca de mí, mi corazón se acelera – explicaba – siempre ha sido extraño para mí, pero ahora finalmente sé la razón –es que yo en verdad te amo-dijo mientras hundía su rostro de nuevo en el pecho de zoro

El espadachín se sorprendió al oír eso, alboroto su cabello y lo abraso más fuerte-yo también te amo, te amo como nunca e amado a nadie –deposito un beso en la frente del rubio, estaba feliz al parecer por fin había encontrado alguien para el, sonrió y se dejaron llevar en los brazos de Morfeo con la imagen del otro sonriéndole calidamente

oOoOoOoOoOo

Los rayos del sol entraban por ese gran tragaluz en el techo dejando oír a los pajarillos ver el hermoso cielo y sentir la fresca brisa

-ah que hermoso día -dijo la arqueóloga mientras se estiraba-espera un segundo yo no recuerdo un tragaluz-miro hacia el techo y abrió los ojos como platos no era un tragaluz sino un enorme agujero en el techo por el cual se asomaban alguna ramas de los árboles y plantas que habían crecido sobre la roca, miro a su alrededor y todo era diferente, los vidrios de los ventanales estaban destrozados y los que seguían ahí estaban tan sucios que no se podía ver a través de ellos, las cortinas estaban desgarradas había menos muebles que la noche anterior y la cama en la que estaba recostada era un colchón viejo con algunos trozos al parecer del techo sobre una oxidada cama de metal con pequeñas enredaderas por su experiencia podría decir que ese lugar tenia por lo menos unos doscientos y cacho de años, se paro rápido y salio en búsqueda de sus nakamas esto no podia ser verdad

Continuara…

Ale: ¿y bien que les pareció?

Tama: nuestro primer lemon siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ji: esperamos que les allá gustado, si no pueden enviar correos o reviews bonba alas cuentas de ale

Ale: que mala eres ji-san bueno jejeje acepto tomatazos pero no correos bomba soy muy joven para morir T-T

Ji: cobarde

Ale: ToT mala, a por cierto no se cuando vuelva a actualizar espero hacerlo pronto porque se viene mi examen para la universidad si seré universitaria wiiiii bueno es todo hasta pronto cha-nee


End file.
